What If
by CriminalIntelligence
Summary: What if it wasn't Nick that got partnered up Andy for the task force. What if Sam secretly applied for the position because she was, and what if Luke accepted him because of his background with Guns and Gangs... and with Andy? This is my AU ending to the Rookie Blue season 3 finale. McSwarek, Will be rated T possibly will change in later chapters
1. How Dare You!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue or any characters unless stated otherwise**

* * *

Sam's POV

He was pissed. He had told her that he would meet her at the Penny. Then Callaghan had so brilliantly decided to call the task force out on short notice. As in about five minutes short notice. He sat on the front porch waiting for the bastard to pick him up. He saw the headlights of the car as it pulled around the corner and up to the curb. Walking towards it, he saw Luke step out.

"You ready?" He asked. And Sam nodded trying to contain the anger and guilt from his face and when he spoke his voice was thick "Yeah, lets go"

Luke nodded and opened the back door of the car. His heart skipped a beat when he saw her already in the back seat.

"It's you" she whispered her eyes already threatening to spill tears.

"It's you," he whispered in return before climbing in the spot next to her. She sent daggers towards her ex-fiancé, who just shrugged it off.

"You deserve to be happy Andy, and even I'll admit that he makes you happy, don't throw it away because he did something stupid." He looked at Sam who had his jaw to the floor.

"Figure it out, because you're going to be seeing a lot of each other now"

* * *

Andy's POV

How dare he? He had absolutly NO right, and she was keen on making that clear.

"What the hell Luke! No I can't be parnters with him! _Because it hurts to much" _She thought the last part in her head.

Sam's face looked crestfallen and he was about to speak when Luke spoke up.

"Andy, give him a chance, I know I have no right to say this but he screwed up and he wants to fix it. Give him the chance you didn't give me.

Oh now it went too far "Don't even-" she seetherd. She saw Sam shift uncomfortably out of the corner of her eye.

"Callaghan thanks for trying but if she doesn't want too she doesn't have too" He said his eyes starting to glass over as he shifted his glance out the window. She was shocked, was he really just letting her go? She didn't want that, she wanted him to put up the fight that he promised

_'Damnit Luke why can't you shut up for once?!' _She sighed outloud. Turning to look outside she watched as the city passed her by. Luke spoke up in the front minutes later, how many? She didn't know.

* * *

Luke's POV

"We are here" He turned in his seat, "These are your new ID's for when you go undercover. You can choose what your relationship is" He looked at them warily knowing his next words would hit them hard

"You two probably would be best as a couple though" They glanced at each other in discomfort,

"You will each have your own apartments, they are fully furnished and tomorrow you will start by heading to this location at nine" He said before looking pointedly at Andy.

"Together" He said forcefully to her as they got out and headed to the other car.

* * *

Sam's POV

"So" he hestitated, his hands stuffed into his pockets "Andy, I need to know. Would you have come to the Penny if this" he motioned around them "Didn't happen?"

She sighed before starting.

"Sam, honestly? I was thinking about it but... I can't trust that you won't just leave again, because you did exactly what you said you wouldn't do to me. I need to be able to trust you, and I don't mean the job 'cause I know that you have my back, but with everything else. I need to trust that you can keep your word, and until you can prove that. We are nothing more than co-workers"


	2. Sleepless Nights

**Authors Note: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long, school has been a b***h and I rarely have time to write anymore (Most of my stories I type out on my phone then email them to my laptop), but I'm hoping to be able to start updating every few weeks and have the story completed by the beginning of the new season. So please bear with me, as grade 10 is completely hectic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Rookie Blue (Sadly) and if I did, it probably would not be as successful as it is. **

* * *

Chapter 2: Sleepless Nights

Sam's POV

_I can't trust that you won't just leave again, because you did exactly what you said you wouldn't do to me. I need to be able to trust you, and I don't mean the job 'cause I know that you have my back, but with everything else. I need to trust that you can keep your word, and until you can prove that. We are nothing more than co-workers"_

He didn't get any sleep that night. His mind was on overdrive, repeating the words that she had said earlier that evening. He had lost her trust, and he had to get it back. He would get it back. He wasn't somebody to open up to people. And he knew that she wasn't either, he only had one problem. How was he supposed to do it?

He tossed and turned in the king-sized bed that was in the one bedroom loft. Callaghan probably forgot what it was like sleeping alone in a king-sized bed, mind you, the girls that probably sleep in his bed were most likely usually gone before he wakes up in the morning, but it wasn't something that he enjoyed. He felt cold, and empty. And for the first time that he could remember he actually minded that he was alone.

He groped at the sheets restlessly, fighting against his own will to try to sleep. Eventually he gave up and stood, looking at the clock. _2:47 _He knew that Oliver was going to hate him for this but he needed to tell someone, and Oliver was his emergency contact. He was the only person Sam was allowed to call. He smiled at the thought of his best friend's reaction when he called. But he wanted, no he _needed_, his advice. He dialled his friends cell phone number, knowing that if he called the house it could potentially harm Oliver's family, as well as it was three in the morning.

"Hello?" He heard the groggy voice on the other end answer.

"Hey brother, sorry for the impromptu timing." He apologized.

"Sam, what the hell, its three-o'clock in the god damn morning. Where are you?" He asked, and Sam sighed.

"The task force got called in, you're my contact." He heard Shaw laugh on the other end.

"Why isn't McNally?" He asked knowing that she would be the one Sam used as his emergency contact. Unless…

"Wait is she with you?" He asked and Sam shrugged his shoulders,

"Not at the moment no, but she is undercover with me." He said, "Which is why I called, she says that she can't trust that I won't leave again, because I did exactly what I said I wouldn't, which I wont deny, I did leave her in a time where we both needed each other but I couldn't stand to look at her thinking that it was so close to being her. It _was_ almost her. But I told her I was sorry, that It was a mistake. Which it was, and I am, completely and truly sorry"

Shaw sighed; he had never seen his best friend like this. He knew that Andy meant a lot to him, they all knew. When Sam was dating Andy, he had never been happier. He actually came into work with a smile on his face, and that was a rarity before her. Not to mention non-existent after they broke up.

"I don't know brother, It's just you and her for the whole undercover op, you have all that time to make it up to her. Prove to her that you are trust-worthy." His best friend finished and he knew that he was right. He needed to prove to her that he was trustworthy. That he was completely and madly inlove with her.

* * *

Andy's POV

She didn't sleep, she wouldn't be able to even if she tried. Her brain swarmed by millions of thoughts. Thoughts of _him. _She was actually starting to get over him when he said those three words that morning,

'No I wasn't' she thought.

'I am far from ever being over him' she couldn't believe the nerve of her ex fiance. Who gave him permission to meddle with her love life. Especially after what he did to her.

'_Give him the chance that you didn't give me._' She heard Luke's voice echo in her head.

"I've given him plenty of chances" she said outloud before realizing that she had to spend months with him undercover. As a couple, because there was no way they could be passed off as siblings. They would have to kiss, and hug, and he would need to hold her close.

'Is that why he took the job?' she thought 'to try and get me back?'

Andy shook her head he wouldn't be so desprate… would he? She reminded her to call Traci in the morning to tell her whats happening, before settling under the covers and falling into another restless slumber, identical to every night since he had left.

* * *

The morning light crept in through the white curtains that were in the small undercover apartment that she resided. Standing she grabbed her burner phone off the nightstand before dialing her friends number. After two rings Traci picked up

"Hello?" She asked her voice curious.

"Hey Trac, its Andy" She said and her bestfriend.

"Andy where the hell are you?" Traci asked and she told her.

"Sam is going to flip shit when you don't show, especially after yesterday" His name made her heartbeat speed up much to her dismay.

"andy?"

"Uh he knows" She almost whispered and she could picture the confusion on her best friends face.

"But you can only have one emergency contact, did you call both of us, Andy that's not safe" She chuckled humourlessly and Traci clued in,

"He's there, he's undercover, isn't he? We thought he was hungover or something and tahts why he didn't show" She said a small laugh coming from her voice, it was nice to hear her laugh again.

"Well he's not with me but yeah, hes undercover. And we have to go in as a couple. Traci what am I supposed to do?" She asked as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Forgive him" Traci said "Yah you have a reason to hate him, but you have even more reasons to love him, and I know you too well for you too say your not." She paused taking a breath.

"Go try becoming friends again and see where it goes from there because I know its killing both of you, Jerry wouldn't want you guys to be like this, so stop avoiding the inevitable."

Andy appreciated her friends advice, and she smiled as a plan started to form in her mind. She wasn't going to forgive him quite yet, she still meant what she had said the day before. He had to show that she could trust him again, but now she had a plan. A knock on the door told Andy that her ex (oh how she hated directing that word to him) had arrived.

"Thanks Traci but I have to go Sam is here, look after my parents for me and I'll miss you." Andy said.

"Okay I will, I'll miss you too and stay safe" Traci said before Andy ended the call. She walked to the entrance hall and opened the door, coming face-to-face with Sam.

"Hey" she said evidently forgetting that she had just woken up and that was still in her pajamas, which just so happened to be on of his black t-shirts and a pair of black lace panties.

"Morning" He said and she couldn't help but notice the lopsided grin he had on his face and where his eyes were looking.

"What are you staring at?" She asked, her anger rising once more.

"Uh that's my shirt." He told her and she began blushing.

"Oh shit." She murmered, This was going to be a long couple of months.

* * *

**What is Andy's plan? And why did she pack Sam's shirt?**

**So that's chapter 2, I hope you liked it, sorry for how long it was taken to get up, I've been uber busy, I'm an aunty again (Yay me) and I just got out of a suffocating relationship which took up the other half of my time that I'm not doing homework. **

**I hope you enjoyed, read and review for faster updates! I will try and update atleast once every one-two weeks**

**CriminalIntelligence**


	3. Rings and Warehouses

**A/N: I know I said that I would have this up Thursday but I am really behind on homework so that has been my main focus at the moment. I hope you enjoy this though**

**Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own Rookie Blue, I only own my huge imagination.**

* * *

They walked to the warehouse ten minutes before the meeting was supposed to start. He had his arm slung over her shoulder and he could feel her heart beating a mile a minute. He looked down at the ring that he had placed ever so reluctantly onto her finger earlier that morning. It wasn't him that was reluctant, but her. He didn't blame her though even if it were for undercover, he still understood why she was hesitant. Luke wanted them to up their relationship status, but had convinced Sam that I would be awkward to give an engagement ring to his ex-fiancée. Sam had almost punched Callaghan when Andy stopped him.

"Just give it to me Sam," She said shortly and they both looked at her in surprise. Sam pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"How long have you been there?" He asked "Long enough." _Shit_. He saw Callaghan out of the corner of his eye biting back a smile. _That asshole. _He looked at her apologetically as he slid the emerald in crested gold band onto her hand.

'Mrs. Andy Swarek' he thought. It's what he wanted to be able to call her someday. _Andy Swarek_. It's what he would have called her. Eventually. But they weren't Andy and Sam anymore. At least not the Andy and Sam that he wanted. They were not even the Andy and Sam that he liked.

They were Andrea Franklin and Sam Connors. A couple who met when she 'tackled' him while avoiding cops when they lived in Vancouver and moved to Toronto a year later.

"Wait. We have to_ live_ together?" She asked, "No, no, no, I can't, not with Sam."

"You don't have a choice Andy." Luke murmured as Sam just stood rooted to the spot. His heart feeling like it just was torn out and stomped on… multiple times. She didn't mean it that way, and she felt bad when she saw the look on his face but she couldn't get hurt again… at least not by him. He swallowed the large bulky lump that had begun to grow in his throat before speaking.

"Why two apartments then?" He asked quietly and Callaghan laughed slightly. "She's not the easiest person to live with, you'll be thanking me later Sammy." He replied and although Andy knew that it was true at times, she couldn't help but think that her ex-fiancé deserved the bloody nose he was tending too when they left.

"I guess I'll bring my clothes to your apartment when we get back." Sam told her and she nodded. "Sounds good" He gave he a smile, only to be ignored.

The rest of the ride was quiet until Sam pulled up to the front of the warehouse, placing a hand on her knee.

"You sure you're okay with this?" He asked motioning to the ring on her left hand.

"I don't really have a choice Sam, now do I?" She said harshly, regretting it as soon as she said it, he ignored it though, and got out of the car, opening her door and grabbing her hand to help her out.

* * *

Which is what led them to here. She gave him an award winning smile before she moved closer, hugging his side, and if he didn't know any better he would have thought she was truly happy there with him. Her hair was out of its usual ponytail, instead it was loosely draped over her shoulders in soft waves and he could smell the coconut shampoo. She looked over at him and frowned.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" She asked softly and he had to remind himself that it was just an act. A charade that Luke had created to catch this person, although Sam had a suspicion that it was more than just that. He truly wanted Andy to be happy, even after what he did to her.

"You" He said, his voice low and her doe eyes that he loved so much appeared.

"Sam…" She breathed his name for the second time in forty-eight hours. Sam leaned in slowly, and before he fully knew what he was doing, he pressed his lips against her.

Andy knew the second his lips touched hers that she was loosing the battle for her sanity. She tried to push away but one of his hands had now woven its way around her back and the other gently caressed her cheek.

"I love you," He murmured against her lips but before she could respond, they were interrupted by a male voice.

"Awe, that's too cute!" They both broke apart, surprised and Sam rubbed the back of his neck, while a blush crept up across her cheeks. Sam still held her close as he turned to the man who spoke.

"I love you too Sam" She said under her breath and hoped that he hadn't heard, but that hope was squashed when she felt his hand tighten its hold on the small of her back. He felt a knot build up in his stomach. He had meant what he said and she knew it. He had tried to convey all of his feelings into that kiss. His heartbreak, his pain at seeing her hurt, and his undying, growing love for her, and he wanted to believe that she meant it too.

He refocused on the man in front of them, and held out his free hand.

"I'm Sam and this is my fiancée Andy" Sam told him and he took it, "Paul, Paul Dakota."

He was about a half-a-foot shorter than Sam was but was just as built. His ginger buzz cut and his grey eyes made him look tough even with his height.

Paul and Sam talked for a few minutes about Paul's past before they retreated to his office.

"So how did you two meet?" Dakota asked and Sam continued to tell him how they 'met'. She looked up and grabbed his hand as he recalled the tale. She was in the alley running from a cop and ran into him, literally knocking him off his feet. He said that he knew from the start that he loved her. Never being able to get the girl because some low life street scumbag was dating her, before cheating on her that is. He was there for here afterwards and after being together for almost a year they moved out to Toronto.

"We wanted a fresh start, get married, have a family." Sam looked down at her grinning, "Our last big job y'know?" Paul nodded, knowing exactly where he was coming from. Andy felt her heart twist into a knot, he wanted a family? She couldn't tell if this was a part of his cover or if he actually wanted kids, but the way he looked at her when saying it made her think that just maybe it was real.

They talked for another hour about what their jobs were going to be. Andy was going to be a bartender and a waitress while Sam was being assigned to be a bouncer. Andy was silently thankful that Dakota wanted them to work the same shifts (his reason being that work should not take time away from them being together). She didn't think she would be ready on just her own, she felt safer with him around. She felt him squeeze her hand and she looked up.

"You're sure the quiet one eh," Dakota asked her and she shrugged

"I tend to screw things up when I talk," She said and Sam gave her a hard stare.

"No you don't sweetheart," He told her firmly, she could not help the blush that covered her face, and she saw Sam smile. He was obviously enjoying giving her this attention. Paul finished talking about their positions and they bid there goodbyes to him. She breathed a sigh of relief once they got in the car, she began to play with the ring on her and he went to reach for it when she snatched it back and stared out the window.

* * *

"It is a cover story Sam," She said bluntly and he stared at her in shock. 'Then why are you still wearing the ring' he thought to himself sadly.

The drive from the warehouse to the apartments took little under an hour; he turned on the radio attempting to break the unnerving silence. When they got back to their residence, Andy got out of the car and head to her apartment without a word

'He's making this so damn hard' she sighed

* * *

Andy woke to a pounding at the door. She looked at the clock that rested against the wall, _2:29._ They had only been back for no more an hour and a half.

"Andy, c'mon open the door, you're scaring me, it's not funny anymore" Sam. He sounded panicked. Andy stood up, stretching, and walked to the door. Sam stood there. A bag of Chinese food in each hand. She yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Sorry, I was having a nap." Sam nodded before pulling her to the couch and sat her down.

"Can we talk a minute?" He asked her and she nodded silently. "Ok, just let me get the food, do you want a beer?"

"Yeah, thanks" She murmured uncharacteristically and Sam pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Andy, I am trying really hard here," He growled when she sat back down. "Why won't you at least give me a chance?" His voice softened and she looked up, her bambi eyes misted over, hurt evident in her brown orbs.

"Because I don't want to have my heartbroken for the third time in two years." She snapped, hot salty tears burning in her eyes, wanting to spill. She stood up, running into the bedroom and slamming the door.

"Damnit, Sam just go away." He stood up and walked to her bedroom door. He slid down with his back to the door and put his elbows on his knees, holding his head in his hands. He just listened to her sobs coming from inside and breathed out a loud breath.

"No" He told her forcefully. "Not until you agree that if nothing else, we can still be friends, because Damnit Andy, I love you and I'd wish we could be what we were before Jer… before any of this shit happened, but I know that its not going to happen. I also know that I cannot live without you in my life. Not anymore. Maybe before you ran into me, but god forbid not anymore. I need you in my life, even if it's just as friends." He stopped talking and listened. There were no more sobs so he thought it was safe to go inside.

He knew Andy heard the door opened because she shifted in her bed.

"Okay, friends" She sniffed and he sat on the mattress, and moving next to her he began to trace patterns on her back. She turned and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry I've been such a bitch lately" She apologized and he shook his head.

"I deserved it, but it's done and over with, c'mon the Chinese is most likely getting cold" He helped her up off the bed and wiped her eyes dry with his thumb. They walked out of her room, both happier than either had been in a long time.

* * *

**Not really how I wanted this chapter to end but I am not the best when dealing with arguments in real life or in writing, I usually will just try avoiding the conflict. But anyway its finally done, took long enough but I did it!**

**Reviews will help with inspiration for chapter 4, so type in the box below what you think.**


	4. Nightmares

They sat on Andy's couch watching Iron Man 2. She rested her head against his chest and dangled her feet off of the side of the couch. She knew that luke was probably watching them over the surveillance cameras wondering what Sam had said to get back in her good books so soon, but they both knew that there was nothing romantic about how they were seated on the loveseat. She had realized that Traci was right, that she had to forgive him. She was willing to forgive him and he knew that it wouldn't happen overnight. So for the time being, they were both happy as friends.

She felt something grab her waist and she looked up at him and smiled. There was Sam. Sleeping, his hand had made its way from across the back of the couch to resting gently on her stomach. The sickly feeling she had in her stomach had grown stronger and she knew that she would need to know soon. But turning to look at him she could feel her eyelids getting droopy. She knew that it was probably a horrible idea but she was so tired. She hadn't had a good sleep in a month and a half and she knew exactly what was the cause of her restlessness was. And now that she had a solution, howbeit temporary, she was going to seize it. Resting her head back and inhaling his scent, she closed her eyes, allowing herself to drift into sleep.

* * *

_He saw himself standing over a body, his posture completely still and even as a dream he couldn't help the strange feeling that he had been in this house before. Then he realized it was where Jerry died, that meant the body sprawled across the floor, the body must have been… He took a step forward and feircly wiped the tears that had begun to form in his eyes. _

_The scene changed and he was at a funeral. Jerry's funeral. He held a red rose in his hand and placed it on the coffin. A hand settled on his shoulder and he looked back expecting to see Andy or maybe even Traci, but the last person he thought he'd see was the person who was supposed to be in the ground. _

"_I'm sorry Sammy, we should have listened to you not me." Jerry told him, he had his free hand wrapped around Traci, who was sobbing into his chest. _

_Sam looked around to see Dov and Chris giving eachother a man hug, silent tears falling from there eyes. Frank was there too, but without Noelle and their daughter. Gail wasn't there either, but neither was Nick so he assumed it wasn't either of them. He saw Tommy sobbing into his hands and it clicked. She wasn't there beside him. It was her in the coffin. Her on the floor. She was life suddenly had no meaning left…_

_His tough, stubborn, feisty, beautiful girlfriend was gone forever._

_Andy McNally was dead._

* * *

His eyes snapped open and he was breathing heavily. he searched the room frantically and she woke up, panicked. She looked over and saw him

looking at her, his heart beating fast and he had tears in his eyes. It shocked her.

"You okay?" She whispered and she brushed her fingers along his face. "Sam, talk to me. Please?" He breathed out heavily.

"It wasn't him, Andy, it wasn't Jerry that died" He whispered and she looked at him, pure confusion masking her face. "Sam… He's gone." She didn't know what else to say.

"I mean in my dream, it wasn't him. Bambi you died. It was you that died." Ever since Andy had almost died the day before he had been a lot more open with his emotions than ever before. She knew it was his way to prove himself.

"I'd had this nightmare before y'know" He muttered. "It was the reason I bro…" He trailed off and she felt a weight lift off her chest but she also felt her heart plummet aswell. So felt awful for being furious at him now, sure she had known that part of the reason of their break-up was because he was scared, but she didn't know how much.

"So you don't blame me?" It was now his turn to look confused.

"Blame you for…?" He motioned her to finish what he began to say. "Jerry dying"

Sam's mouth fell open, to say he was surprised at her outburst was an understatement. He shook his head.

"God no, Andy what would make you think that?" He whispered, he almost sounded broken.

"You said that you can't be a cop and be with me." She breathed and he stood up.

"But I rather be a cop and be with you then be a cop and be without you, because atleast if I'm with you I can protect you. Yesterday was the perfect example Bambi. You almost died, I wasn't there and you almost got killed. You are one of the best cops I know but I can't be the last one to find out if something happened to you. When we broke up I thought that if you weren't close to me you'd be safer, because hell Andy…" He paused sitting down and putting his head in his hands.

"Hell Andy, everyone I care about gets hurt. My sister, Jerry… I can't have the next name on that list be you," She could tell he was holding back tears now, his voice was beginning to crack as he spoke.

"Sam, oh Sam, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry. I've been a whore, a bitch, I should have understood, I do understand. I-"

Sam cut her off. "Don't you dare say that Andrea McNally. You are none of those. You are the most stubborn, funny, happy, and by far the most beautiful woman in the world. Don't you dare say you are a whore or a bitch." She nodded her thanks and kissed his cheek.

"Ready to go get your stuff?" She asked and he nodded smiling,

"C'mon Bambi, let's give the extra key back. We won't need it." He stated and she knew it was true. They may have not had any physical contact, they didn't even approach the subject of them 'being normal' together again. It was just falling into place. And he wouldn't stop until it was exactly as he wanted it to be.

* * *

**Okay, so well I know this chapter was a little sideways , but to be clear they aren't dating yet so there will still be more drama,. This just came to me after watching Hot & Bothered, Season 2 Episode 1 and Season 2 Episode 12+13 and i thought it would work as more of a filler and after seeing how Sam was in S2.1 I figured that he had nightmares about after Jerry died and i assume that they are about Andy**

**Hope You Enjoyed**

**Review **  
**XD**

Tell your thoughts and the next chapter will be posted faster…

_CriminalIntelligence_


	5. Author's Note

Authors Note:  
I am so sorry for the lack of updates, a family member that i was practically inseperable from passed away in May, our family is just starting to function normally again. I no longer have any real inspiration to carry on this story so I am passing What If onto Jelly Bean Jenna to finish this story. I'm truely sorry and I hope that you continue to read and review the story when Jelly Bean Jenna writes it.


End file.
